


Read the Mood

by coloredmoon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredmoon/pseuds/coloredmoon
Summary: Hazama has told Nagisa before that he can call if he has issues with his mother. It seems that day arrived.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Read the Mood

Kirara sat silently behind her desk, a book in her hand that she was somewhat enjoying. It didn’t completely please her but the reality of life was that nothing could be 100 percent pleasing to everyone. 

The book she was reading was Mary Shelley’s  _ Frankenstein.  _ It was a classic and, like most classic novels, she had felt the urge to reread it. She had already understood Shelley’s general commentary but any book can be more than just what the writer wanted it to be. Kirara was looking for something like that. 

Distracted from her reading, she thought about Frankenstein’s monster. Doctor Frankenstein had wanted to create him so badly. But then, his creation didn’t turn out at all like he expected, after all he did call it a monster. It was still his creation, why wouldn’t he accept the thing he made for what it was: a miracle of science. 

Sure he was ugly and he did end up killing some people but… would he ever have been that way if the doctor had supported and loved him his entire life, or if he hadn’t been forsaken and had to learn from-

Her train of thought was interrupted at the sudden noise of her phone ringing. She got up and walked to her nightstand, got her phone and saw who called.  _ ‘nagisa?’ _

She picked up, confused as to why Nagisa would call her at 8 pm. “Yes, Hazama Kirara speaking.” she said, moving back to sit at her desk. 

“I uh-I’m just-I’m so sorry I just had to call someone and…” Nagisa’s voice sounded off, he was talking faster than usual and he seemed out of breath. The combination wasn’t the best when trying to be audible because Kirara had to put in a lot of effort to understand what the boy was saying. “I’m really sorry I just- I just left my house and- oh my god wait this is Nagisa by the way!” 

Kirara let out a huff of air, it was sort of a laugh but she also knew the situation was serious enough to not actually laugh at him. “I figured that out, caller ID” she told him. 

There was a soft ‘oh’ on the other side of the line and then he didn’t say anything for a bit. She could still hear his breathing so she knew he hadn’t hung up or anything. “You okay?” she asked. 

His breathing hitched for a moment before he spoke again. “I’m really sorry, but my mom…” Kirara felt her stomach drop. “She just freaked out and I just- I stupidly reacted to it. I mean I know I shouldn’t have but like…. god that really isn’t even important.” 

Kirara felt a certain dread going through her body. She got up from her chair again and started pacing through her room, hating how well she understood what Nagisa meant and was feeling at that moment. For a moment she eyed her bedroom door, knowing full well who was in her living room. 

“Where are you right now?” She asked, though it may not have sounded like it, she was concerned for him. “You said you left your house?” 

“Yes, she’s having an extra bad day today… suppose she wanted to let out some steam with uh- well you know,  _ dolling me up. _ ” He obviously didn’t like saying that. “I just asked too many questions, it was stupid of me. Really wasn’t a wonder she then-well my hair it’s, nevermind.” 

Kirara sort of wished he was more straightforward about it. The woman attacked him and they both knew it. It wasn’t easy to keep your cool but she understood, she wasn’t direct over it either in the heat of the moment. 

“Do you need somewhere to go?” there was no going home for him anytime soon. Her hopes were he’d accept the offer and wouldn’t get stuck in some weird idea of pride.  _ ‘don’t say that like you didn’t react the exact same before you had the squad.’  _

It took some time but eventually Nagisa agreed to her offer. Surely, he didn’t  _ want  _ to go home. Kirara told him to text him when he was in front of her house so she could silently let him in. He didn’t need  _ her  _ mother bugging him as well. 

about half an hour later she got his text and she opened the door for him. Her mother had gone to bed so they could silently make their way to her bedroom. 

“I really am sorry to bother you at this hour…” Nagisa awkwardly let out. “Or, bother you at all, actually.” He just stood in the middle of the room, doing not much of anything except look at her and then look around a bit. 

She rolled her eyes and pointed at her bed. “Just sit down and relax, you won’t hear me complain.” Hesitantly, he followed her order and sat down. Kirara couldn’t help but laugh a little at how out of place he looked. 

“w-what?” He looked at her with big eyes. It perplexed her just how innocently he looked most of the time. She wasn’t an idiot, he was more than that, he just showed his other side differently. Not that she wasn’t happy he wasn’t doing that right now, she didn’t need a Nagisa full of bloodlust in her room. 

She had sat down on her desk chair again and eyed him carefully. “I told you to call  _ before _ things went bad in these situations.” Nagisa didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he looked down at his hands that were fidgeting. Of course Kirara didn’t want him to feel bad or uncomfortable, but he really did need to learn to call for help sooner, who knows how bad things could turn one day. “Just remember for next time, okay?” He still didn’t answer. 

Eventually she decided it had been awkward enough. Distractions were just fine for these situations, discussing it could be done later when he wasn’t still ever so slightly on edge. She picked  _ Dracula  _ from the shelf above her desk and threw it at him. He struggled trying to catch the book but managed not to drop the book on the floor. He eyed her confused. 

“You said you still wanted to read Dracula sometime.” she turned her chair and went to go back to her own book, but didn’t miss the relieved breath Nagisa let out behind her. They continued to sit in silence and both do their own things. Nagisa did not mind waiting until they discussed the serious stuff and enjoyed the book his friend had given him for the occasion. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a few oneshots for these two and have another in the making so... guess ya'll are getting them because no one will read them on tumblr lmao.


End file.
